1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pan for a pizza, meat, etc., and more particularly, to a multipurpose pan for improving taste by indirectly heating a double-sided broiler plate, instead of heating it directly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric pan has a relatively thin bottom side, and therefore, if a heater contacting the pan bottom heats, pan temperature abruptly rises, while, if lowering pan temperature, the temperature descends rapidly. So, it is very difficult to control temperature suitable to every food items, e.g., pizza, meat, etc.
To solve the problem, the applicant developed a pan(Korean Utility Model Application No. 1996-40787), in which double-sided broiler plate made of a regular thickness stone plate was directly mounted on a heater. Thus, taste of food could be improved compared with the conventional pan.
However, because the double-sided broiler plate made of a stone was so heavy that it was inconvenient to alternate the double-sided broiler plate according to the necessary food item or to move the double-sided broiler plate to clean it after use.
In addition, an oil receiver having a handle is slidably inserted to a base part of a housing of an electric pan to receive oil created when roasting meat. However, since the handle is hidden by a housing body, it is inconvenient to draw the oil receiver.
Further, the electric pan has an oil outlet, which is bored in a central part, for exhausting oil created when roasting meat. Therefore, since a user habitually put meats on a central part of a pan, the oil outlet may be blocked and so the oil cannot be exhausted to the oil receiver.